Sólo una vida normal
by Racg22
Summary: Una noche. Un objetivo. Un enemigo. Una escena normal. Una vida única.


Aquí estamos otra vez. Esta es una escena de una pareja que me encanta y de la que, sin embargo me resulta muy complicado escribir. Por favor dejad Reviews, que una se desanima. Jejejeje. Obviamente nada de esto es mío.

_**Sólo una vida normal.**_

Miró hacia su alrededor, todo parecía calmado y en paz. Demasiado. Lentamente se movió por toda la habitación en completo sigilo, aprovechando la penumbra que le otorgaba el amanecer. Esquivando lentamente obstáculos variados; desde la mesilla hasta el borde de los escalones que le llevarían a la parte baja de su casa. No se oía ni un murmullo, ni un tic tac del reloj, aquello le mantenía alerta… Sobre todo tras todo lo que había vivido pocos años atrás. Prefería una casa bulliciosa, con ronquidos de fondo, gritos de vez en cuando, y risas, muchas risas. Así una casa parecía viva.

Todo lo rápido y silenciosamente que podía se fue desplazando por su hogar hasta entrar en la cocina, ahí descubrió su objetivo. Ahí estaba. Sigilosamente se fue acercando por la espalda y se llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo de su derecha, donde agarró firmemente su arma. Estaba tan cerca. Sólo unos pasos más y se haría con él. Con prudencia, no quería que él se diera cuenta. Un paso, dos…

-¡Sí!- Exclamó una mujer castaña mientras abría la nevera de su cocina y cogía un plato bastante abundante con lo que parecía ser sobras de una riquísima tarta de chocolate. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la castaña blandió su arma, una cucharilla de postre, y comenzó a devorar aquel manjar del cielo. Con cada bocado saboreaba los aromas y las texturas de aquel pastel que en condiciones normales, es decir, si no se hubiera despertado a las 6 de la mañana, no habría podido ni catar debido al feroz apetito de su marido por las mañanas. Sin embargo, al contrario que él, ella era mucho más considerada y amable para con las necesidades apetitivas de los otros miembros de la casa, por lo que dejó un trozo considerable de nuevo en la nevera. Este gesto no parecía ser muy sacrificado, normalmente, pero para una mujer embarazada con un antojo aquello era terriblemente peligroso. Por varias razones, la primera era el muy probable mal humor que acompañaría a susodicha embarazada, la segunda era por la posibilidad de que el mal humor fuera acompañado por una serie de maleficios y torturas chinas varias y la tercera era que, según la mujer, los niños salían con manchas llamadas "antojos".

Aquello había sido suficiente para asustar a Ronald Weasley, que había seguido a su mujer hasta la cocina y observaba divertido entre la penumbra como devoraba parte del pastel y le guardaba un trozo para él.

-Puedes comértelo, si quieres.-Dijo él sonriendo al notarla dar un brinquito por el susto.- Mamá dijo que era para ti, y que como se me ocurriese comerlo me retiraría la palabra hasta que naciera el bebé.

- Me has asustado.-Dijo Hermione a su marido. Él se acercó a ella aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su cara y le besó suavemente la mejilla.- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-Preguntarme qué hace mi mujer a las seis de la mañana en la cocina.-Respondió Ron mirándola. Rió.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la chica algo molesta por la actitud burlona de Ron. El joven negó.

-Nada, tienes algo de chocolate en la nariz.- Hermione se limpió rápidamente, algo avergonzada.- Sí que lo estabas comiendo con ahínco.- Repuso con una carcajada el pelirrojo ganándose un golpecillo afectuoso en el brazo. Tras eso quedaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio. Hermione comía su preciado pastel mientras de vez en cuando ofrecía una cucharada a Ron, quien la aceptaba sonriendo.

Hermione pensó en el tiempo en el que estuvieron en silencio todo lo que había vivido hasta llegar a aquella situación. Desde que lo conoció en el Expreso de Hogwarts hasta el día de su boda pasando por momentos compartidos por troles gigantes, basiliscos, ratas, perros y gatos, bailes desastrosos y batallas, muchas batallas. La última de ellas todavía era difícil de llevar, aun habiendo pasado bastantes años. Todo lo que pasaron buscando los horrocruxes, las discusiones, las peleas, las personas que murieron. Hermione sabía que por muy bien que lo intentara llevar, Ron nunca superaría la muerte de su hermano Fred, y sin embargo había sido él quien sacó a su familia de la monotonía deprimida en la que se había sumergido tras la guerra. Primero tuvo un enfrentamiento con su madre, a la que prácticamente suplicó que mirara hacia delante, luego tuvo una pelea bastante más fuerte con su hermano George, el que peor estaba llevando todo aquello.

Según Harry, ya que la chica estaba en Hogwarts en aquellos momentos, Ron se presentó en el apartamento de los gemelos a mediados de septiembre, cuatro o cinco meses después de la muerte de Fred y le echó en cara a su hermano lo que estaba haciendo sufrir a su madre por declinar una y otra vez las invitaciones a comer, cenar, desayunar, tomar el té, etcétera, etcétera. George reaccionó muy mal y gritó a su hermano pequeño, que no se quedó corto y comenzó a chillar más fuerte. Al final, le comentó Harry acabaron a puñetazo limpio hasta cansarse y acabar los dos llorando.

Tras aquel incidente, Ron comenzó a ayudar a George en la tienda, levantando de nuevo el negocio y ayudando a su hermano a salir del pozo en el que se había sumergido. Poco después y de nuevo animado por Ron, George comenzó a salir con Angelina Johnson.

Era interesante pensar todo lo que había cambiado el pelirrojo. De pronto estos recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por los labios de su marido de nuevo sobre su mejilla. Hermione se giró y observó a Ron mirándola a través de unas ojeras adosadas a algo parecido a ojos. La chica rió.

-Volvamos a la cama. Necesitas descansar, trabajas demasiado.- Le susurró ella en el oído y sonrió.- ¿Sabes? Debería relajarte un poco, no te va a matar.

Ron rió por la ironía en sus palabras. Su mujer, embarazada de 7 meses, se negaba a abandonar completamente su trabajo. Ella era la obsesa, no él. Simplemente le gustaba dormir hasta tarde los fines de semana. Se levantó de la mesa y tendió su mano hacia Hermione.

-¿Me acompañas?- No podía creer que fuera su mujer, aun tenía problemas para asimilarlo, y rezaba a todo lo que le dijeran que existía para no estropear lo que tanta sangre, sudor y lágrimas le había costado.

Tenía a la mujer que realmente amaba, y ahora iba a tener un hijo...con suerte, una niña. Él ya había pensado el nombre unos días después de que ella le anunciara su embarazo. Su vida era perfecta, o bueno casi. Su vida hubiera sido perfecta si un tal Voldemort no se hubiera metido en ella y hubiera arrancado pedacitos de esa perfección. De todas maneras, se sentía feliz, y sabía que la gente que les querían también estaban felices por ellos. Por fin habían podido vivir su vida sin más. Sin temer que no hubiera un mañana. Simplemente vivir.


End file.
